Fragile Lokilos's Story
by Lokilos
Summary: The truth about Sephiroth from the eyes of his little sister, Lokilos.
1. Default Chapter

Fragile  
"The Story of Lokilos"  
  
Prologue  
  
It almost sickens me, of how tarnished the name Sephiroth is. How he is blamed for things he had no control over, for things he never did. Sometime I catch myself wondering, if only the world knew, what really happened, and just who Sephiroth really was.  
Now is my chance.  
  
I  
Sibling  
  
As we all know, Sephiroth was born of Lucrecia and Hojo I order to become the perfect solider. It was not but four years later when they had me.  
I think that in the back of Hojo's sick mind, he knew that a day would come where Spehiroth could no longer be controlled, so he needed someone to take him down when that day came. That person became me, Lokilos, the bright-eyed babe of the Shinra Laboratory. In the beginning Hojo planted a device in the core of my brain, so that he could control me. Like a puppet master. Little did he know that I was greatly aware of all of this.  
I was never allowed to see Sephiroth, lest I become emotionally attached to him. I overheard of his existence while I was sitting in my so called "living quarters", which were a large room surrounded by thick plexi- glass. I was constantly monitored, because I refused to speak.  
"If she doesn't show signs of communication soon, the President will surely cancel the project." Hojo said wearily, sitting down on a stool outside of my room. He stared at me intently, as if he was trying to will me to speak. He was a thin, wiry man, with large glasses that made his eyes bulge. He had wispy brown hair, that he kept short and tied back into a small ponytail. Putting his head into his hands, he sighed, "If only Sephiroth were more of a success then maybe the President would take it easier on me."  
Sephiroth? Who was this? I became intrigued, and listened more closely. A female nurse came by and put a hand on Hojo's shoulder, "Don't worry Sir, Sephiroth is highly intelligent, and maybe his sister will come around soon." Hojo sighed heavily, "Nurse, please bring me 50 CC's of the Jenova cells, type 23A."  
"Yes Sir." Hojo opened the sliding door to my room, and stepped in. It slid shut behind him with a small hiss, and I regarded his presence coldly with my eyes. He sat down in front of me, and looked deep into my eyes. Then pulling out a small recording device, he cleared his throat and said into it, "Day 6 since the last injection of Jenova cell type 21X. Eye's still remain hazel, but hair show signs of turning silver in the front. Still no communication from Lokilos." he turned it off with a small click, as the Nurse entered with the needle.  
Grabbing firm hold of my left arm, the Nurse cleaned the area where I would be injected. I hated these, they made me feel sluggish and stupid. Quickly, he plunged the needle into my arm, and I could already feel the cells racing into my bloodstream. They both left then, dissatisfied. My arm was numb, and my fingers didn't respond when I told them to move. Then I felt something...new. A warm presence inside my mind, like raw energy. I will have to test this later. Then maybe, I can find a way to find my brother.  
  
II  
The Greatest Mind 


	2. Greatest Mind

Fragile  
"The Story of Lokilos"  
  
Prologue  
  
It almost sickens me, of how tarnished the name Sephiroth is. How he is blamed for things he had no control over, for things he never did. Sometime I catch myself wondering, if only the world knew, what really happened, and just who Sephiroth really was.  
Now is my chance.  
  
I  
Sibling  
  
As we all know, Sephiroth was born of Lucrecia and Hojo I order to become the perfect solider. It was not but four years later when they had me.  
I think that in the back of Hojo's sick mind, he knew that a day would come where Spehiroth could no longer be controlled, so he needed someone to take him down when that day came. That person became me, Lokilos, the bright-eyed babe of the Shinra Laboratory. In the beginning Hojo planted a device in the core of my brain, so that he could control me. Like a puppet master. Little did he know that I was greatly aware of all of this.  
I was never allowed to see Sephiroth, lest I become emotionally attached to him. I overheard of his existence while I was sitting in my so called "living quarters", which were a large room surrounded by thick plexi- glass. I was constantly monitored, because I refused to speak.  
"If she doesn't show signs of communication soon, the President will surely cancel the project." Hojo said wearily, sitting down on a stool outside of my room. He stared at me intently, as if he was trying to will me to speak. He was a thin, wiry man, with large glasses that made his eyes bulge. He had wispy brown hair, that he kept short and tied back into a small ponytail. Putting his head into his hands, he sighed, "If only Sephiroth were more of a success then maybe the President would take it easier on me."  
Sephiroth? Who was this? I became intrigued, and listened more closely. A female nurse came by and put a hand on Hojo's shoulder, "Don't worry Sir, Sephiroth is highly intelligent, and maybe his sister will come around soon." Hojo sighed heavily, "Nurse, please bring me 50 CC's of the Jenova cells, type 23A."  
"Yes Sir." Hojo opened the sliding door to my room, and stepped in. It slid shut behind him with a small hiss, and I regarded his presence coldly with my eyes. He sat down in front of me, and looked deep into my eyes. Then pulling out a small recording device, he cleared his throat and said into it, "Day 6 since the last injection of Jenova cell type 21X. Eye's still remain hazel, but hair show signs of turning silver in the front. Still no communication from Lokilos." he turned it off with a small click, as the Nurse entered with the needle.  
Grabbing firm hold of my left arm, the Nurse cleaned the area where I would be injected. I hated these, they made me feel sluggish and stupid. Quickly, he plunged the needle into my arm, and I could already feel the cells racing into my bloodstream. They both left then, dissatisfied. My arm was numb, and my fingers didn't respond when I told them to move. Then I felt something...new. A warm presence inside my mind, like raw energy. I will have to test this later. Then maybe, I can find a way to find my brother.  
  
II  
The Greatest Mind  
  
When I awoke again, the lab was dark. I got up, the feeling back in all parts of my body. Quickly, I spied a camera in the corner of the room, and dismantled it. Checking the room over, it was clear that it was the only one. I rolled my eyes, when will they learn that I always find them? Pretty good for a 6 year old if I do say so myself. Taking the wrecked camera I placed it in the middle of the room, and sat about 5 feet away from it. Then I closed my eyes, and concentrated. There! I found the feeling, racing around inside my brain, and struggled to round it up. There was to much for me to control, so I opened my eyes. Maybe...if I concentrated on one thing, I could move it. I focused on the camera wreckage, and willed it to move. I felt the power stirring, growing hotter and hotter, until it shot from me and moved the wreckage about 2 inches.  
"Wow..." I whispered. If I could make this power stronger, who knew how far it could go? I concentrated again, and moved it farther this time, a foot. Each time the distance increased, until I collapsed on the floor, mentally exhausted.  
* * *  
  
"Nurse! Nurse come look!" I woke to the sounds of Hojo's yelling. He had found the dismantled camera, and was calling in everyone to show them my progress.  
"I told you she had potential! Ha ha! And only at the age of six, she has completely dismantled the camera!" I sat up and shook my head. It hurt terribly, most likely a side effect from last night. Suddenly I was lifted up by Hojo, who was saying more about how great I could become. I didn't like this, he didn't have any right to hold me! Without thinking, my power surged and blasted him away from me. He flew back into the side of the room and I fell onto the ground. Okay, what just happened?  
"My God...she is...AMAZING!" He jumped to his feet and looked closely at me. Do it you bastard, touch me again and I'll make you fly through that wall. I hated him, with every fiber in my body, and he looked at me in pure joy. It was infuriating.  
"You can speak can't you Lokilos? Say something." I started deep into his bug like eyes, but stayed silent. Then, the Nurse stuck me with another needle, and I felt myself going to sleep. Oh yeah...this was getting old.  
* * *  
  
"Nurse...these results are incredible. Her MRI's are off the chart, she has the mental capacity to develop telekinesis." Hojo said estatically while reading the results of my latest tests. "She...could possibly become the greatest psychic mind in the entire region, if not the world. The Presisdent should be pleased with this."  
III  
First Encounter 


End file.
